Here We Are
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: DISCONTINUED. SUMIMASEN MINNA-SAN, ESPECIALLY THE ONE WHO REQUEST THIS.
1. Chapter 1

REQUEST FROM:

**Qieya Fujoshi Sejati (FB)**

**HERE WE ARE**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi alur cerita ini milik saya XD**

**Genre: Family – Hurt/Comfort – sedikit Humor**

**OOC, AU, bahasa tidak baku, GJ, Typo(s) maybe**

**Don't like don't read!**

**I ****warn you all, this is yaoi fic. but does not contain lemon or grape. so, for the yaoi haters, I hope to leave this page. okay?**

**Flashback**

"_Mikoto, kita harus bercerai!"_

"_Terserah padamu saja, Minato! Aku sudah muak padamu!"_

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, empat pasang bola mata polos memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka dari balik kamar._

"_Oniisan, mereka kenapa?" tanya anak berambut hitam._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Okaasan dan otousan sedang bertengkar." Balas anak berambut kuning._

"_Mungkin ini salah__ku." Kata anak berambut hitam. Dia terlihat seperti mau menangis. Anak berambut kuning itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala otoutonya._

"_Tentu saja ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke." Kata anak __berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

**End Flashback**

Konoha 'Junior High School', adalah satu-satunya sekolah bertaraf internasional di kota Konoha **(1)**. Di sekolah itu juga, terdapat seorang murid jenius nan tampan yang bersekolah disitu.

Sebut saja dia Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki ini baru saja lulus dari Sekolah Dasar dan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Konoha 'Junior High School'. Baru 3 hari sekolah disitu, penggemarnya sudah bejibun. Dan ajibnya lagi, penggemarnya tidak hanya cewek, tapi juga cowok. Bahkan, saat hari pertama Sasuke sekolah disitu, Sasuke sudah dapat surat cinta dari kakak kelas cowoknya. Pokoknya, Sasuke benar-benar terkenal di sekolah itu!

Saat ini, kelas 7-A sedang diajari Matematika oleh Kurenai sensei. Walaupun kelihatannya Sasuke seperti sedang menyimak pelajaran itu, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke seperti itu. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan dia dipisahkan dari oniisannya, sejak itu pula Sasuke sering bengong. Stress, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Dia masih belum bisa percaya kalau oniisannya dipisahkan dari dirinya. Oniisan satu-satunya, oniisan tempat ia berkeluh-kesah, oniisan yang memanjakannya, kini sudah tak ada lagi.

BLETAK!

Sebuah spidol melayang ke kepala Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Uchiha, saya tahu kalau kau sedang bengong." Kata Kurenai sensei.

"Go…gomennasai…" balas Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga, teman sebangku Sasuke sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SD, hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Cewek ini sudah tahu apa permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau pasti memikirkan oniisanmu ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah…mungkin…" balas Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Balasnya.

_Istirahat Siang_

"Sasuke-kun! Ada es krim loh di kantin! Sasuke-kun mau?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah…ya…" balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun duduk di kursi saja. Aku yang akan memesankan es krim untukmu." Kata Hinata.

"Arigatou." Balas Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata membawakan es krim pesanan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun memakannya. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke memakan es krim itu sambil bengong. Hinata mendengus pelan.

Kebengongan Sasuke terhenti, karena seseorang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Oi, siang bolong begini malah bengong! Nanti, ayam tetangga bisa mati loh!"

"Kiba-kun! Jangan mengangetkan Sasuke-kun!" kata Hinata.

"Habisnya…bengong terus sih!" kata Kiba.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang bengong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tahu! Itu kan kebiasaanmu!" balas Kiba. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga terhanyut dalam keheningan. Namun, Kiba memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ng…Sasuke?" panggil Kiba.

"…" Sasuke bengong.

"Sasuke?" panggil Kiba lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"…" Sasuke masih bengong.

Kiba agak kesal dengan kebengongannya. Dia pun memukul meja itu dengan keras.

"WOY!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Ah…ya? Apa? ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata dan Kiba menghela napasnya.

"Ya ampun…kamu nggak pegel apa? bengong terus…" tanya Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun, bengong terus itu tidak baik loh." Kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah! Kalian tidak mengerti! Betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan seseorang yang disayangi! Tolong, deh, pengertian dikit sama apa yang sedang kurasakan!" kata Sasuke marah, lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba.

"Haaah…aku tahu kalau bakal begini jadinya…" kata Hinata. "Kiba, kau juga sih yang salah." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun itu, kalau lagi bengong terus diganggu kayak tadi, pasti marah." Kata Hinata.

"Hm…mungkin aku masih belum bisa mengerti perasaannya." Kata Kiba.

"Tapi, ini salahnya dia juga sih. Bengong terus." Kata Hinata.

"Yah…memang sih." Kata Kiba.

Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Hari ini, dia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

"Eh, eh! Kalian sudah dengar?" kata Haruno Sakura, tukang gossip di Konoha 'Junior High School'. Mau tak mau, Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Apa?" tanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Ada anak SMA yang ganteng banget loh! Sepertinya, dia alumni SMP ini." Kata Sakura.

"Alumni dari sini? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya TenTen.

"Soalnya, dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kepala sekolah Sarutobi. Aku sih mendengar sekilas, anak SMA itu bilang, dia kangen sama sekolah ini." Kata Sakura.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran nih." Kata Ino.

"Eh, tenang saja! Dia bakal keliling kelas kok! Aku juga dengar sekilas, katanya dia ingin keliling-keliling ruangan di sekolah ini, termasuk kelas kita!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang dibicarakan para gadis itu. Dia melihat keluar jendela lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata masuk ke kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke pura-pura budek.

"Sasuke-kun! Dengarkan aku!" Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hm…" balas Sasuke. Namun, kedua matanya masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Ada berita bagus!" kata Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok lelaki berbadan tinggi berdiri di depan pintu. Semua cewek yang ada di kelas itu menjerit-jerit begitu melihat sosok itu. Lain halnya dengan Hinata dan Sasuke, kedua mata mereka terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok itu. Terutama Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin…apakah ini mimpi?" tanya Sasuke.

Siapakah yang dilihat Sasuke? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!

**TBC**

**(1)** kalau di cerita aslinya Konoha adalah nama sebuah desa, maka di fanfic GaJe ini, Konoha adalah nama sebuah kota.

Sky: "Kurang panjang ya? Maaph. Genre Hurt/Comfort-nya belum berasa? Maaph lagi, deh. Yaoi-nya belum berasa? Maaph lagi…Di chapter 2 nanti, mungkin akan lebih mengena Hurt/Comfort-nya. Kalau yaoi-nya…mungkin akan dimulai di chapter 2 juga. Jadi, bersabarlah wahai _readers _dan Author sekalian!"

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

REQUEST FROM:

**Qieya Fujoshi Sejati (FB)**

**HERE WE ARE**

**Mau dikatain sampai jungkir-balik pun, Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Kalau alurnya, baru punya saya!**

**Yaoi - Incest fic, don't like don't read!**

Sasuke melihat sosok di depan pintu itu baik-baik. Tak lama kemudian, dia bahagia begitu mengetahui bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Oniisan…" kata Sasuke pelan.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Eh? Jadi…dia…" Hinata agak terbata-bata.

"Iya! Tak salah lagi! Mata birunya, rambut kuning jabriknya…tak salah lagi! Dia oniisan!" kata Sasuke girang. Dia pun bergegas menuju ke depan pintu, dan menghampiri sosok yang dianggap 'oniisan'nya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" kata Hinata.

"Anoo…" kata Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu menoleh. Lalu tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke berbinar. 'Dia…benar-benar oniisan!' batinnya.

"Kau…Namikaze Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Kedua mata biru itu terbelalak lebar, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke semakin girang mendengarnya, "Naruto-Nii! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Otoutomu!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Uchiha…Sasuke…? Otouto?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Tapi, jawaban Naruto adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kamu siapa?"** tanya Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang begitu mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, Hinata akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sasuke.

"Hh…hh…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata terengah-engah.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Dia masih tidak percaya pada jawaban Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun? Hallooo?" Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat didepan muka Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak meresponnya.

Naruto melihat kearah Hinata. Mereka saling bertatapan. Membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sa…saya?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu." Kata Naruto.

"Hyuuga…Hinata Hyuuga." Balas Hinata. "Senpai ini oniisannya Sasuke-kun ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Huh? Sasuke? Bukan kok, temanmu salah orang tuh kayaknya." Kata Naruto.

"Eh? Bukan? Tapi…" Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tapi, namamu Namikaze Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya…" balas Naruto.

"Kau juga anak dari Mikoto Uchiha dan Minato Namikaze kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini, Naruto terdiam.

"…Gomen na…aku lupa…" jawab Naruto.

Kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke terbelalak. Ternyata, tidak hanya dia yang dilupakan, bahkan, orang tuanya pun dia lupakan.

"Kau…kau serius, oniisan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau serius melupakan orang tuamu?" lanjutnya.

"Euh…maaf…aku melupakan segalanya sejak 6 tahun yang lalu…" kata Naruto.

"6 tahun yang lalu…?" tanya Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memanggil Naruto.

"Hoy! Naruto! Ayo kita keliling sekolah lagi!" panggil temannya.

"Eh…hai…" Naruto pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke. Sasuke menarik baju Naruto.

"Oniisan mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto membuka tangannya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudahlah, kemarikan saja." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke merogoh saku belakangnya, dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengetikkan sebuah nomor. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan. Kau juga boleh menelponku." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir khas. Membuat Sasuke semakin yakin, bahwa orang itu adalah oniisannya.

'Oniisan…' gumamnya sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha 'Junior High School' pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk si jenius kita, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung mencari ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Okaasan! Okaasan dimana?" panggil Sasuke.

"Di dapur, Sasuke! Ada apa?" balas ibunya.

Sasuke segera pergi ke dapur rumahnya.

"Okaasan, Sasuke mau tanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja." Balas ibunya.

"Anoo…Sasuke punya seorang oniisan kan? Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Ibunya kaget mendengar pertanyaan putranya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak punya oniisan." Kata ibunya.

"Bohong! Tadi, oniisan ke sekolahku kok!" kata Sasuke.

Ibunya mendelik marah kearah Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak punya oniisan!" bentaknya.

Tentu saja Sasuke kaget dengan bentakan okaasannya. Dia pun berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

.

.

.

'Maafkan ibu, Sasuke…' kata Mikoto dalam hati.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya. Lalu duduk bersandar di pintu itu sambil menangis terisak.

"_Jangan menangis, Sasuke. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi itu…"_

Tiba- tiba, Sasuke teringat akan kata-kata oniisannya. Oniisan berambut kuning yang sepertinya baru saja dia temui tadi. Dan juga, oniisan berambut kuning yang baru saja membuatnya kecewa.

Disambarnya ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku belakang celananya. Dia mencari sebuah nama, dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"_Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

"Tidak diangkat…" Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat dia duduk. Lalu pergi mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Hanya sekedar refreshing saja.

"Hm…kalau sedang jalan-jalan begini…enaknya sambil dengar lagu kali ya?" gumam Naruto. Dirogohnya saku celananya. Lalu mengambil ponsel berwarna birunya.

'Eh? 1 panggilan tidak terjawab? Nomor siapa ini ya?' gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan nomor itu. Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_Oniisan_

_Ini aku, Sasuke_

_Kamu dimana?_

_Aku ingin bicara_

_._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

'Oh…Ini dari anak itu ternyata.' Gumam Naruto.

_Aku Naruto_

_Saat ini ada di taman kota_

_._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

"Ah! Pesan masuk!" kata Sasuke. Dia pun segera membuka pesannya dan membacanya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman polos terukir di bibirnya. Dia mengambil baju kaos dan celana _jeans_nya. Lalu bersiap menuju ke taman.

Naruto duduk-duduk santai di bangku taman sambil memakan es krim coklatnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kecil menepuk pundaknya.

"Namikaze-senpai?" sapa orang itu.

Naruto menoleh.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah, kau Hinata ya?" kata Naruto.

"Iya, senpai! Senpai sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah…nungguin seseorang. Ee…siapa ya?" Naruto memegang belakang kepalanya. "Sa…U…ng…?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata.

"Ah! Yah! Sasuke!" Kata Naruto. "Makasih sudah diingatkan!" Lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Huuh…senpai! Masa' baru ketemu aja langsung lupa?" keluh Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum paksa, "Oh ya, mau es krim? Aku yang traktir deh!" kata Naruto.

"Eh…ng…nggak usah. Makasih." Kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa kok!" Naruto berjalan ke tempat penjual es krim. Dan memesan sebuah es krim stroberi untuk Hinata.

"Nih." Naruto menyerahkan es krim itu.

"Ah…arigatou! Senpai!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Hm? Bo…boleh saja…" balas Hinata.

Sasuke berlari kearah taman. Dia sudah tak sabar menemui oniisan-nya.

'Huuh…oniisan dimana ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat-lihat ke semua arah. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sesosok pria berambut kuning, yang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berponi. Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat mereka. Ternyata, mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka tertawa. Sepertinya, mereka sedang bersenang-senang berdua. Ya, hanya berdua.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Entah mengapa, melihat pemandangan itu membuat hati Sasuke sangat sakit. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa dia harus cemburu pada Hinata, sahabatnya sendiri?

Hati Sasuke semakin sakit ketika dia mendapati Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata. Dia semakin bingung pada perasaannya. Perasaan apa ini?

Tanpa sadar, ia berkata…

.

.

.

"Seharusnya, aku yang berada disana…"

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari menuju keluar taman. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia berlari sambil menangis. Tak peduli, meskipun dia dibicarakan oleh orang-orang sekalipun. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan hati.

.

.

.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajah Naruto yang semula terlihat senang, berubah drastis menjadi wajah yang penuh ketakutan. Melihat hal itu, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Namikaze senpai, senpai kenapa? Kok kelihatan takut begitu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menoleh kearah gadis berponi disampingnya. Kemudian, dia tersenyum paksa.

"Ah…tidak kok…" balas Naruto.

"Hm…senpai yakin?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap ceria didepan Hinata.

"Sudah hampir sore, aku pulang dulu ya senpai." Kata Hinata.

"Oh…ah…yah…kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Lagipula, rumahku dekat kok!" balas Hinata.

"Hati-hati ya?" kata Naruto.

"Ya, senpai. Daah!" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. Setelah dirasa Hinata sudah pergi cukup jauh, Naruto memasang wajah muramnya dan memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?' batinnya

.

.

.

*_tu bi kontinyu_*

Sky: "As usual, review ye? Jangan lupe loh! Kalau lupa, gw jitak kepala kalian satu per satu!" *dibantai. "Beritempe - *tabok – maksudnya – beritahu saya kalau ada yang masi kurang ye? Kalau yang mau nge-flame, silakan. Itu tak berpengaruh pada saya. Hanya saja, usahakan pakai bahasa yang sopan – santun ye?"


End file.
